The Incredibly True Adventures of Two Guys In Love
by Marineko
Summary: [YAOI] a parody of one of my favorite movies. :) please please please r/r! ^__^


the incredibly true adventures of two guys in love (1/?)

Sendoh's arms pulled Kogure closer to him, his lips hungrily kissing the older boy's nape. Kogure moaned and reached up to put his arms around Sendoh. He sighed as Sendoh's lips trailed from his neck to his face, before finally resting on his mouth that was already parted in anticipation. Sendoh felt Kogure tense as his fingers slid beneath the other boy's shirt, ignoring the sound of a car pulling up outside. 

"Kaede."

And then it was over. Kogure pulled away from Sendoh almost viciously, still breathing hard. He winced as Sendoh cursed softly. "I think that's him," he murmured unnecessarily. He stepped away from the younger boy and picked up his glasses that were resting near the sink. He quickly smoothed his hair and walked out of the restroom without a backward glance.

Sendoh sighed and turned to look at himself in the mirror. Waiting to hear the car drive off. He wondered if his life would always be that way. Slaving away at some thankless job, while the only perks (if you could call it that) of his life were shooting hoops at the deserted basketball court near his house and groping men in public restrooms. /If I ever graduate from school, that is./ 

})i({

  
_I'm young and I'm hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at -_

He jerked back, startled when the song suddenly stopped. He looked at his MD player and saw the callused hands that had pressed the "stop" button. He gulped and looked up to see Takato-sensei glaring at him. 

"Sendoh Akira."

"Yes, Takato-sensei?" he asked, his voice smooth despite the fact that his parents would kill him if another warning letter was sent home.

"I'm confiscating this. See me after class."

Then Takato-sensei continued teaching the class while Sendoh tried his best to look attentive while drowning everything out. 

})i({

"You're late again."

"Gomen, Hiro-kun!" Sendoh said sincerely. "I had to see Takato-sensei after class. Thank god, I managed to persuade him not to send another warning letter to my parents."

"Hmmph. What did you do /this/ time? I told you, you need to watch your grades."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? You think they're going to let you graduate like this?"

Sendoh's smile faltered. "Hiro-kun, you /know/ I have to work -"

"I know." Koshino motioned to his lunch. "You want some?" When Sendoh shook his head, Koshino just shrugged and continued eating. "Anyway, I guess math is not the end of the world. And you have me to help you, ne?"

Sendoh brightened. "Will you do my homework for me?" he asked, and Koshino glared at him.

"I said, I will /help/," the smaller boy repeated firmly, causing Sendoh to pout.

})i({

"What do I care what the hypotenuse is, anyway?" Sendoh muttered to himself, attempting to do his homework. Hanamichi, who was on shift with him that day, just shrugged and sauntered over to the radio and turned it on. Sendoh winced as loud hip hop music assailed him.

"Hanamichi-kun," he started to say sweetly.

"Yes, Akira?"

"Could you /please/ turn that music off, or at least lower it, so that I could do my homework?"

"But I'm bored! We haven't had a single customer since our shift started, and I don't -"

Hanamichi stopped as they heard the sound of a car pulling into the workshop. Sendoh looked at Hanamichi pointedly. "Well?"

"What?"

"There's your customer."

Hanamichi rolled his eyes. "I always have to do all the work, don't I?" he started to say, which only made Sendoh smile in amusement. "Whatever," he muttered, walking out of the waiting area. 

Sendoh turned back to his math, when the phone rang. He sighed and picked it up. "Moshi moshi?"

"Can I speak to Sakuragi Hanamichi?" a girl's voice asked tentatively.

"Why, of course, Haruko-chan," he said pleasantly, before lowering the phone and yelling out, "SAKURAGI!"

"WHAT?" the redhead yelled back.

"IT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Sendoh grinned as Sakuragi excused himself from the customer in the workshop, and rushed in to pick up the phone. As he took the phone from Sendoh, Sakuragi asked, "can you handle the customer outside? It's nothing much; he just needs a new tyre, I think." 

Nodding absently, Sendoh walked out of the waiting area. He let out a low whistle as he saw the sleek, black, expensive-looking car waiting in the workshop. /Rich kid alert/, he thought to himself.

His smile froze when he saw that the owner of the car was no other than his high school's model student and the captain of his school's basketball team. "Maki Shinichi."

Maki looked at him in mild surprise. "We go to the same school, don't we?"

"Hai. I'm Sendoh Akira."

"You work here?" Maki looked around the place. "I thought -"

"Yes, I work here," Sendoh cut in. "Speaking of which, I've better start working, ne?" he asked, smiling. "Sakuragi said that you just need a tyre change; it shouldn't take long. But if you want to wait in the waiting area, it's more comfortable"

"It's okay."

"Suit yourself." Sendoh shrugged. He changed the tyres while Maki looked on. When he was done, he stood up quickly, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Thanks."

"You don't need to" he stopped and looked away, before starting again. "You don't need to pay or anything, since we didn't really do much."

Maki smiled and thanked Sendoh again. Sendoh just shrugged it off, not knowing what to say next as Maki got into his car and started it up.

"See you in school, Sendoh-san," Maki said, still smiling, before he drove off.

tsuzuku 

note: song in this chapter is by Good Charlotte.  


COMMENT FANFIC INDEX HOME  



End file.
